


Le charme d'un Morty

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137 Rick, C137 Rick is not the worst, Character Study, Citadel of Ricks, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Lot of Ricks, M/M, Mortyfuckers, No C137cest, No Plot/Plotless, No Porn, Objectification, PWP without Porn, Possessive Rick, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux dires de certains Ricks, il n'y avait rien de meilleur à baiser qu'un Morty. Ces Ricks étaient minoritaires, mais définitivement accros. La rumeur disait qu'après avoir goûté un Morty, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le charme d'un Morty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Morty Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834879) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo)



> Avertissement : langage cru, mention d'abus sexuel (sur Morty, donc mineur) et un peu de victim blaming de la part de C137 Rick
> 
> J'ai réalisé (j'ignore comment j'ai pu passer à côté) que ma fic était probablement inspirée de [The Citadel of Lost Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6286300/chapters/14404426) par [futagogo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo) que je crédite donc ici, vous invitant très fortement à lire pour son worldbuilding très intéressant :D)

Aux dires de certains, il n'y avait rien de meilleur qu'un Morty. Que leur cul était fait pour prendre la bite d'un Rick. Qu'ils étaient parfaits, serrés juste ce qu'il faut, mais capables de se faire enfiler sur toute la longueur. Qu'ils couinaient comme des pucelles, peu importe leur nombre de rodéos, mais qu'ils essayaient toujours d'être silencieux, ce qui était une délicieuse contradiction.  
Les Rick qui baisaient leur Morty étaient minoritaires, car l'inceste était un tabou très fort qui se retrouvait dans quasiment toute les dimensions. Rares étaient les Ricks qui osaient le transgresser, et encore plus à rendre cela consensuel.  
C'était aussi ce qui faisait partie du charme des Mortys. Ils n'aimaient pas se faire enculer, alors il fallait les convaincre – parfois par la force – pour obtenir leurs faveurs.  
Mais ça en valait la peine, disait-on. Après avoir goûté à un Morty, c'était impossible de se satisfaire autrement. Les Ricks qui avaient succombé aux appas de leur Morty ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. C'était comme une nouvelle sorte de drogue, de celles qui vous attrapent par le col et vous entraînent sur des chemins toujours plus risqués, ne vous laissant aucun moment de répit, ni même la capacité d'en chercher une autre pour la remplacer.  
Les Mortys demandaient beaucoup d'attention après être passé à l'acte. Les Ricks dits « normaux » n'utilisaient leur Morty que comme un brouilleur d'ondes : n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire. Mais les Mortys qui acceptaient de coucher avec leur Rick demandaient davantage d'entretien, car non contents de dissimuler les ondes cérébrales de leur Rick, ils assouvissaient aussi ses penchants sexuels. Il fallait donc les cajoler de temps en temps, les brosser dans le sens du poil, les faire se sentir précieux et valides. Heureusement que les Mortys avaient une tendance naturelle à être idiots, sinon ils auraient vite remarqué les mensonges dont leur Rick les abreuvait.  
C'était donc facile pour un Rick de faire croire à son Morty qu'il était aimé, et en général cela suffisait pour qu'il ouvre les cuisses, parfois en renâclant un peu mais seulement pour les apparences. S'il y avait une chose que tous les Ricks, sans distinction, savaient faire, c'était de persuader Morty de faire quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de son propre intérêt juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
Les Mortys étaient des créatures ambiguës, toujours en quête d'approbation, capables de fureur dévastatrice si on les poussait à bout, mais aussi d'une compassion sans égale. Les Mortys étaient gentils de nature, ce qui les rendait souvent naïfs. Pourtant ils avaient leur petit caractère : ils n'étaient ni innocents, ni dépravés. Ils essayaient d'être bons mais ne l'étaient pas totalement – sauf peut-être au lit, comme en attestaient fièrement les différents Ricks qui avaient testé leurs prouesses.  
« Les Mortys sont faits pour nous. », clamaient ces Ricks. Ces derniers soutenaient la thèse que les Mortys étaient la part complémentaire de chaque Rick, et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'accomplir le processus jusqu'à son terme ultime. Les Mortys servaient ainsi leur Rick avec tout leur esprit et leur corps.  
Cette théorie n'était pas très populaire, car elle supposait un lien d'inter-dépendance entre Rick et Morty. Si celui-ci semblait bel et bien exister de façon latérale chez Morty, les Ricks refusaient d'admettre que cela puisse être le cas chez eux. Ils nourrissaient une ambivalence toute particulière pour leur Morty : ils ne souhaitaient pas trop s'y attacher, mais ils évitaient toute cruauté inutile. Le viol leur paraissait donc un abus de trop, alors même que leur moralité interne ne se rebellait pas spécialement à cette idée. C'était juste un point de vue pratique.  
Les Ricks qui avaient cédé aux sirènes avaient abandonné leur pragmatisme pour une conduite hédoniste, qui causerait sans doute leur perte. Souvent les Mortys de ces Ricks devenaient capricieux, moins efficaces – plus intelligents. Les Ricks finissaient par s'y attacher, ne serait-ce que par besoin. Ils devenaient de terribles pantins, incapables de se passer de leur Morty, toujours à les tripoter, à les renifler, comme d'abominables pervers, tant et si bien qu'ils finissaient par être très mal vus au sein de la Citadelle. De toute façon, ils finissaient par ne plus avoir le temps de s'y rendre, trop occupés à sauter leur Morty jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus s'asseoir ou marcher droit.  
La vigueur des Ricks n'étaient plus à démontrer. Les Ricks « normaux » se demandaient comment même un Morty pouvait accepter d'être traité ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas leur place d'interroger les Mortys d'autrui, évidemment.  
Sauf peut-être C137. Lui, il avait posé la question.  
Il était troublé. Il ne désirait pas son Morty de cette manière, mais entendre des propos sulfureux sur à quel point il pouvait être étroit, et chaud, et doux, et demandeur au pieu, le chauffait suffisamment pour le rendre un petit peu curieux – c'était dans sa nature de l'être, inarrêtable, transgressif et rebelle.  
Le Morty à qui il avait demandé avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux et le teint blafard. C'était une triste vision, pourtant Rick ne pensa pas une seconde à essayer de le sauver. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.  
« Je sais pas. », avait répondu le Morty. « C'est arrivé une fois et-et...je sais pas. O-on s'habitue à t-tout, je suppose ? ».  
Peut-être l'avait-il imaginé, mais Rick avait cru voir une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux de ce Morty, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres, avant que son Rick ne débarque des toilettes, furieux qu'un autre Rick adresse la parole à SON Morty. Les Ricks qui tronchaient leur Morty étaient généralement les plus possessifs. C137 ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : lui-même aurait détesté qu'un autre Rick s'adresse à son Morty et cherche à lui faire la causette.  
Bien qu'il n'éprouve pas les désirs déviants de son alter-égo pour son petit-fils.  
Il se demandait si Morty, quant à lui, éprouvait quelque chose qui pourrait les amener sur cette voie. Les Ricks considéraient souvent que si un Rick tombait dans les bras d'un Morty, c'était volontaire. Cependant C137 pensait en son for intérieur que peut-être les Ricks n'étaient pas aussi forts et dans le contrôle qu'ils le croyaient.  
Les Mortys étaient certainement beaucoup moins intelligents que les Ricks. Cela ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir de bonnes intuitions, surtout concernant leur Rick.  
C137 ne serait pas étonné que les Mortys soient en grande partie responsables – consciemment ou non – de la direction prise par leur relation avec leur Rick. Non pas qu'il accuse ces pauvres petits bâtards de l'avoir cherché, non. Mais quelque chose dans leur attitude, leurs mots et leurs gestes, tentaient de séduire, tentaient de s'approprier leur Rick comme leur Rick s'appropriait leur vie. Comme un jeu de pouvoir bancal, dans lequel les Mortys seraient désavantagés. Personne n'avait conscience de ce qui se tramait, et tout le monde tombait dans le panneau, traçant des limites ou les effaçant, forçant ses désirs, appuyant, poussant.  
La relation entre Morty et Rick était ainsi faite. Quoi que les Ricks en pensent, ils marchaient toujours main dans la main, et ce n'était pas pour rien.  
Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
C137 se jura, le jour où il comprit cela, qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il resterait fidèle à lui-même, quoiqu'il arrive, et il ne laisserait pas Morty gagner. Il ne se laisserait manipuler par personne...y compris son propre ego.


End file.
